


Adult Video

by ermu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermu/pseuds/ermu





	Adult Video

岳明辉拒绝不了李振洋，身心都是如此。  
所以当他的小男友在窗前架起一部摄像机，兴冲冲地对他喊“老岳可以开始脱了”的时候，他只能一边小声抱怨“哪来的奇怪癖好”，一边无奈地磨磨蹭蹭地撩起T恤下摆。

男人的腰线无疑是十分漂亮流畅的。不常见光的皮肤牛奶似的白润，颇亮的室外光照着，让缓缓露出来的那半截腰多了几分圣洁的意味。  
但落到李振洋眼里，可能还是情色占了多数。  
他迫不及待地想要窥探到更多，可这种电影慢镜头一样的场景却又让他有些欲罢不能，连对方粉色指尖无意识滑过人鱼线的动作都像是对他的挑逗。  
李振洋坐在摄像机后面，控制不住地把画面对准了镜头前那人的上半身，然后慢慢放大——对，就是这样，手臂再往上抬——诶，怎么停住了？  
“岳明辉！”大猫一下子急了，“你答应过我的，不能反悔！”  
“哎呀我没有，这不是对着镜头有点儿怵嘛，你让我再做会儿心理建设。”

维持着双手拉住T恤停在胸前的姿势，岳明辉从摄像头上亮着的红点一路看到李振洋的眼睛。狭长上挑的丹凤眼此时正半眯不眯地对着他，眼神里透出的满满的威胁感让岳明辉能笃定，如果他这会儿怂了，眼前的男人能把自己操得三天下不了床。  
哎，行吧，要不怎么说他拒绝不了李振洋呢。  
岳明辉抿了抿嘴，侧过头不再正对着摄像机，两臂一施力就把整件T恤给扯了下来。  
男人的肌肉线条在发力绷紧的一瞬间凌厉又漂亮，脱完衣服放松下来的时候却又显得柔和起来。  
跟岳明辉这个人如出一辙。上一秒还是摄魂夺魄的罂粟，下一秒就是柔情似水的白玫瑰了，怎么想怎么不可思议，怎么想怎么理所当然。  
好像只要跟他搭上边，就不存在悖论了。

“就你墨迹。”  
话虽这么说，可是李振洋还是好心情地勾了勾嘴角。

岳明辉平时在床上多闷的一个人啊，能靠喘粗气缓解的就绝对不呻吟，非逼得他把人往死里操了，才压着嗓子哼哼出声。之前有一回岳明辉喝醉了，那副缠着他妖精似的扭腰浪叫的样子，李振洋现在回想起来都能立马鸡儿梆硬。  
可惜的是隔天醒来浑身散了架一样的疼让这人在之后的日子里说什么都不愿意多喝酒了，三杯极限，多一滴都要跟他翻脸。从此老妖精就只能在李振洋心里珍藏，时不时地翻出来做个春梦，醒了还是得想方设法让身下的人叫出声来。  
压腿时的那一股子倔劲儿被带到床上，偏偏被压制的人还不死心地狡辩：“我一大老爷们儿，你能指望我叫得跟姑娘一样吗，啊？”  
岳明辉总有办法能让李振洋心疼的同时又恨得牙痒痒，只好把一腔怨意都倾注在一下比一下深的顶弄里。

“洋洋，裤子要脱吗？”  
“……你说呢。”  
年上恋人又软又黏的嗓音把李振洋有点跑远了的思绪一下子又拽了回来。  
岳明辉最近真的瘦了很多，原本饱满的胸肌在镜头里显得有些单薄，连带着胸前两个小小的茶褐色肉粒都透着几分可怜感。  
李振洋有些忍不住地想到男人的乳尖被自己吮吸舔弄之后涨大到红肿的样子，想到被玩弄了敏感点之后男人隐忍的喘息，下腹的热意便开始不受控制地往上窜升。  
绷得有点难受，但是还没到时候。  
“咳…你赶紧的，脱裤子还要我帮忙吗？”  
把画面调整到岳明辉整个人都入镜的程度之后，李振洋就别过头改盯着摄像机了。他倒不是怕自己妥协在那双水光潋潋的眸子里，而是怕对视久了以后，他会忍不住直接把床上的男人给上了，那他之前的计划就全泡汤了。  
虽然看摄像机里面的画面也很难熬就是了。

把裤子从腰间完全褪下也不过短短几秒的时间。  
岳明辉一边在心里默念“伸头一刀缩头一刀”，一边把宽松的破洞牛仔裤给脱了个干净，细白的一双腿通过摄像机的镜头明晃晃地就传到了李振洋的眼睛里。  
蜷缩的脚趾，纤细的脚踝，泛粉的膝关节，肉感的大腿和浅灰色内裤包裹的三角地带，都在无声地诱人犯罪。  
太色情了。  
如果说以前面对面近距离地看到男人的这些部位，李振洋第一个想到的词是“色气”的话，那现在通过摄像机来看这样的画面，他脑子里除了“色情”想不到第二个词。  
岳明辉赤裸着上身光着两条腿，羞得耳朵尖都通红却还要强装镇定的样子无辜又可爱。他并不知道自己此时此刻就像一只白白嫩嫩的小兔子，也不知道自己在豹子眼里有多美味可口，只是空气里突然的沉默让他有些不安，开口说话时的声音便柔中带了点颤：“洋…洋洋，然后呢？”  
被叫到名字的男人上一秒还在盯着摄像机发愣，下一秒突然就感受到自己的喉咙干得发痒，连清了几次嗓子都没有缓解之后便索性低哑着回话了。  
“然后……我平时怎么做的，你现在一样做就好了。”


End file.
